Fathers and Grandparents
by romanticbabysky
Summary: Why can't fathers and grandparents just but out and let the Gilmore Girls and their boys live their lives? Lit and a little JavaJunkie. Logan and the Yalies are in here also.
1. Att?

**Fathers and Grandparents**

_Summary_: Why can't fathers and grandparents just but out and let the Gilmores and their boys live their lives.

_Disclaimer_: I own no characters they all belong to the people with the money.

_Pairing_: Mainly Lit, but also some JavaJunkie

Author's Note: Luke and Lorelei married soon after they met. Lorelei doesn't talk to her parents and they don't know Rory. Luke is not Jess's uncle, but he did take care of him for his mother. As for any other info you just have to read.

**Chapter 1**

It's a bright day and a dark headed guy in his early twenties is sitting on a bench reading on the grounds of one of the most prestigious schools in the country, Yale. At first glance you would think he was out of place; just some hoodlum trying to steal from the unsuspecting rich kids. His wild mop of dark brown hair, ripped jeans, and leather jacket gave him that rough 'don't mess with me' look that caused most people to leave him alone. On most days this was what he strived to maintain, however, today he had to see his father. The thought alone caused his beautiful chocolate eyes to become filled with doubt, hate, and a strange feeling known as fear. This new feeling did not settle well with him. He has only ever felt fear one other time in his short life, on his first date with his fiancée, Rory.

Cut to Coffee Shop

Jess walks into a rather expensive looking coffee shop and immediately spots the one and only Mitchum Huntzberger, his father. He thinks about leaving and never talking to the man who never cared enough about him to even complement him unless he wanted him to do something, but he was too slow Mitchum had already spotted him and smiled. 'That's weird' thought Jess 'he's never smiled like that before.' From that moment Jess was even more alert.

Mitch-"Have a seat son."

Jess-"Since when am I your son, DAD?" he says sarcastically.

Mitch-"Since you proved you really are a Huntzberger."

Jess-"This is about me going to Yale, isn't it?"

Mitch-"Well it is amazing how you got in without any help."

Jess-"I had a lot of help, and none of it was from you."

Mitch-"Anyway, I thought you might like a little help for after graduation. I could get you a job working at one of my papers, starting at the bottom of course."

Jess-"Of course." Again said with sarcasm.

Mitch-"it will be good to have another Huntzberger newspaper man."

Jess-"Look, I don't know why all of a sudden you feel the need to be my father, but I don't want or need you to be. I've been doing just fine without you so why don't you just leave me alone."

Mitch-"I might not have been there for you, but admit it you'll need my help to get any kind of decent job."

Jess-"Actually, I have a decent job and from what I've heard of the opinions of the people that work there they don't care about who you are, in fact, half of the people I work with have never even heard of you!" With that Jess walks out of the coffee shop.

He still has an hour before Rory's last class ends so he goes back to his bench and reads. After about twenty minutes a woman in her late fifties or early sixties approaches the bench.

Woman-"May I sit here?"

Jess-"Sure."

Woman-"Thank you."

The woman looks at the book Jess is reading and decides it might be interesting to talk to this confusing young man.

Woman-"That's a wonderful book you're reading. I couldn't put it down."

Jess realizes that talking to this woman might be better than wallowing in his books.

Jess-"Yes, it is. I've read it before, but I decided to write a few notes in it for my fiancée. It's her book and I ran out of room in mine."

Woman-"You write in your books?" She asks incredulously.

Jess-"That was my fiancée's reaction. She's one of those people who sniff their books, and coffee for that matter." He smiles as he thinks of his Rory.

Woman-"I tend to agree with your fiancée …"

Jess-"Jess."

Woman-"Emily."

They shake hands. Just as the conversation is about to continue a tall-ish dark headed rich guy bumps into Jess's foot.

Rich Guy-"Did you not see me walking here?"

Jess-"Did you not see me sitting here?"

Rich Guy-"How dare you talk to me that way you punk?"

All of a sudden another dark headed guy comes up. This one has an Aussie accent and a drunken slur.

Aussie Guy-"Hey mate, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Did you mate?"

The Aussie guy turns to look at Jess and his eyes widen.

Aussie Guy-"Jess?"

Jess-"Att?"

Emily looks at the exchange and decides to take her leave of these young men as the other two rich boys just looked at their friend like he lost even more of his mind.

Att-"Actually mate its Finn now."

A/N: Please if you review be kind.


	2. Crazy Paris

Fathers and Grandparents

Chapter 2

_AG- "Actually,_ _mate, its Finn now."_

_RB- "Finn you know this punk?"_

_Finn- "Yeah."_

_Jess- "You should, we lived together for two years. Who are the richies?"_

_RB- "I'm Colin Rollin's. Who are you?" said with a little distaste_

_Jess- "Jess." He looks to the other guy who yet remains to speak._

_Silent Dude- "Logan, Logan Huntsburger."_

Finn notices the subtle pain in Jess's eyes as he meets his older brother for the first time.

_Finn- "so mate what are you doing at this fine school. Finally decide to attend school to make some money off your talent."_

_Jess- "Yeah, Att girlfriend made me and I can't say no to her or she'll sic her mom on me."_

_Finn- Shocked "You mean someone finally managed to tie down the great Mariano?"_

_Jess- "Not only that **I** am marrying the girl. She goes here also._

_Logan- "Really maybe I know her. I do know pretty much every girl here. Wouldn't want to make a move on a taken woman."_

_Jess- "Too late you already did, but she turned you down."_

_Colin- "Really? No one has ever turned down Huntz." He said sounding pleased._

_Jess- "Well she did and she doesn't lie about these things."_

_Finn- "I want to meet the missus see if she's good enough."_

_Jess- "Oh she's good enough. Got into the top three schools with out money or using her family's name. She's also as crazy as her mother."_

With that said the boys head off to meet the missus.

Jess's girl's dorm room

_Finn- "Nice room Jess" said as he looked at the crazy appliances (decorated by Lorelai of course)._

"_Yeah Lorelai did most of it. It's hard to get her to not."_

Finn notices Jess is upset about something.

_Finn- "What's wrong Jess?"_

_Jess- "I had to go see my father today. He says he wants to give me a job starting at the bottom of course."_

_Finn- "You my friend need a drink."_

_Jess- "Sorry Atticus gave up my drunken days a year and a half ago. I don't even drink anymore."_

_Finn- "You mean the last great drinking buddy in the States is no more?"_

_Jess- "Afraid so. You must drink on your own!" said dramatically_

_Logan- "You mean you used to go drinking with this lush?"_

_Finn- "Sure did, could drink me under the table he could."_

Both Colin's and Logan's mouths dropped open at this realization. No one could out drink Finn, not even them. After they processed this a bit a round of silence fell. All of a sudden a self-absorbed and outraged Paris storms into the room screaming about CSPAN and the stupid professors that won't answer her questions. Jess noticed that Finn, Colin, and Logan were definitely stunned by Paris's loud, over-bearing crudeness during one of her full fledged rants (of course she was always crude). He pushes them out of the path to the kitchen.

_Paris- "Jess have you been borrowing my books again?"_

_Jess- "No, maybe Rory…" Paris cuts him off._

_Paris- "No she always leaves things the way they are."_

_Jess- "Are you going to stand there and bitch about your stuff or go to class." Jess was starting to get annoyed._

_Paris- "You're lucky I'm late Mariano. Don't let these idiots touch my stuff or I'll call Emily."_

With that said Jess pales knowing that Finn would probably stay and wait for Paris in her bed naked.


End file.
